Future's Fate
by KP
Summary: Chapter 17, 18 and 19 now up I've given up on ever given a summary, so just read it and please review (it helps the confidence) Story now complete
1. Blaze Of Glory

Disclaimer: Don't own the show or its characters MGM and other top dogs do not me I only own the characters created by myself to tell this story.

A/N: Why do you folks keep wanting more? lol honestly this story wasn't going to go anyway passed chapter three of 'What The Future Holds' when I wrote this and took a lot of convincing just to post that...I really don't see myself as good at this type of thing.

As before if you haven't read this story from the beginning and just came across this while searching the site, look up the above title under the pen name Yami Trekkie and work your way back here after you've caught up.

Anyway without further a do, I bring to your screens 'Future's Fate'.... Enjoy and please review

KP

********************************************************************************

The force of the blast was enough to send him flying backward, banging his head hard on the ground. For a moment he couldn't move his head spun a little, but as his brain slowly began to register what had happened all the pain and weirdness going on up there seemed to disappear as his military senses kicked in.

"Carter" he whispered hoarsely

He dragged himself to his feet as quickly as possible forgetting about the small wound to his temple, stumbling slightly as he made his way back up the steps, feeling the heat from the fire more intensely the closer he got to the house.

The door almost no longer existed but what did was slowly burning away, Jack gave it a swift kick even if his body protested that was his quickest way into the house and in all likely hood the easiest way to get Carter out if she was.... he had to stop thinking like that, despite everything, how this looked, her house engulfed in flames he had to believe she was ok and for want of a better phase lighting couldn't strike a guy, even him twice in a matter of days.

With the door no longer an obstacle he removed his jacket, even if he only had a t-shirt on underneath he liked his odds better with out it, and curiously lowered himself closer to the ground and headed in in search of her.

The thick almost blinding smoke, was enough for him to remember why they always tell you never to re-enter or in his case enter a burning building. You really can't see a thing he couldn't anyway, the heat was like a burning volcano and the smoke was choking. He knew help wouldn't get there in time to give her a fighting chance, if she was inside and to the best of his knowledge she was with time running out.

"Carter" he yelled all be it short as he started coughing from the smoke as he searched room by room

"Sam, you in here?" eventually finding a piece of cloth of some kind he covered his face slightly to stop himself breathing the smoke further, removing it to call for her.

Having checked downstairs with no sign of her he made his way to the stairs. The whole situation was by now taking its toll on him, he couldn't stay much longer and well the stairs were in pretty bad shape he doubted weather he'd even make it to that gapping big whole that now occupied the space where a few steps use to be.

He could feel his body closing down on him as he stood there, eventually realising that he now rested on the floor of Sam's burning house and despite his best efforts could no longer move.


	2. Dead Or Alive?

A/N: OK see what you all think, I think its missing that little something but that's just me. RL is really knocking me off balance to write this as I would have probably done had it been a few weeks ago.

Thanks for all the reviews to.

Anyway on with the story.

KP

***********************************************************************************

There was darkness all around, nothing at all the only thing he knew was that there were sounds coming from all around him muffled though they were.

"Sir...Sir can you hear me"

His eyelids were some what heavier than normal he had to concentrate hard to force them open.

"He's coming around"

"Jack, come on wake up"

His eyes finally co-operated and opened to find himself looking up at the sky a familiar female looking like she'd pounce on him any second like she always did when he found himself in this kind of situation. And somewhere close by although he couldn't see them but he heard all the same was his friends.

He had an oxygen mask over his face...why?..... what happened? he wondered

"Doc" he said trying to remove it

"You're going to be ok Sir just lie still" she said placing the mask back over his face

His friends voices namely Daniel's at that moment in time wasn't the only sound he heard. There he was lying on the ground on a bright sunny day people busying around him and yet in the background he could hear this low rumbling splashing sound like a waterfall, Carter's house isn't near a waterfall he thought remembering where he was headed...why?. A tall figure in a helmet and jacket come to check on his condition with the doctor was all he needed to remember why he was there...Fire.... Carter's house...CARTER!!!.

That was it his body went into auto pilot needing him to get to his feet, Dr Fraiser could be very insistent when she wanted to be, maybe she didn't know what was at strake. He tried to make sense he really did, but for some reason the words just wouldn't surface. Dr Faisier had reluctantly allowed him up into a sitting position but it took a good shack and Daniel really yelling at him to bring him around.

"JACK!!!"

"What is it? what's wrong?"

"Carter"

"Fine"

Composing himself a little more he finished his sentence "Carter's inside"

"She's fine, Jack a little shaken but she's going to be OK"

"They would have...what?

"She's fine, she wasn't inside"

"Where?"

"She's resting in your truck, you left it unlocked"

With those words Jack gave his best 'your not stopping me from moving now' look to the folks around him and hurled himself to his feet, unsteady at first but Daniel and Dr Frasier fallowed close behind. Daniel eventually had to give him support to make sure he got to his destination in one piece, as he was pretty weak from the ordeal.

"Who's with her?"

"Teal'c, why?"

"Never mind Daniel, just help me to the truck huh?"

As they got closer to the truck there were definitely two figures inside one that looked to be giving his best 'approach with caution or suffer the consequences' watch while the other was sat the furthest away looking out the window probably not daring to view the devastation all around.

Forcing Daniel to drop his grip on him Jack used the truck to support himself as he moved to the passenger side door as quick as his body would carry him. Pulling open the door she jumped slightly probably being brought out of a daydream or something with all that was happening.

He took a few seconds for his eyes to run over her, definitely not a scratch to be seen, she wore just a plain black tracksuit, with a few blankets over her shoulders but he could tell she was shacking from shock, who wouldn't be?. She hadn't been crying though all this and she hadn't allowed herself that, be it through her military training, appearing weak in her current condition, anger, fear or something else it wasn't in her to appear so emotionless. In many ways her eyes were the windows to her soul, anything you needed or wanted to know about her for him that was where you'd find it, but there was nothing.

He wanted to reach out to her, call her name, her real name not just Carter which they had both become a custom to over the years, to do all that and more and he would have had she not moved from inside the truck, stood face to face with him and then brushed passed as if he didn't exist.

He turned slightly catching her arm slight, she stumbled and started heading slowly to the ground. Jack in his weakened state or not was instinctively there to break her fall, having friends close by in times like this, especially doctor ones came in handy if at least temporally you couldn't hold a pregnant women's weight.

She hadn't fallen, fainted anything like that as far as he could tell call it instinct but he'd been around enough people in his line of work to get a sense for that 'emotional burn out' or whatever the technical term was and she was close to it.

"Ya gonna be alright Carter"

"What is it?" Daniel asked in concern receiving no answer

On reaching the ground with his support behind her Janet immediately went to work as the doctor again. Making sure she wasn't in pain, she hadn't felt dizzy stuff like that but most importantly to see if Alex the child growing inside her under her now more than ever protective hands was doing ok.

"Janet I'm fine honest" she said noticeable holding stuff back

"Let me be the judge of that Sam"

"But...."

"Ah.... no buts Carter, if your little stow-away here wants the once over by the good doc, don't think ya should argue" he said trying to get her to relax, she was tense.

It had had the opposite effect though and a few seconds later those high walls of hers came crashing down. She was crying freely, in front of everyone, not even caring about his obvious presence, he had managed to find something that triggered a much needed response to this situation and it was far better found sooner rather than later.

He should have backed away there and then, let Dr Friaser and the others take care of her but instead he found himself gently pulling her closer to him with a hand finding its way to rest under her hands that lay on her stomach.

She didn't stop his actions or hide behind any military textbook or anything that prevented getting too 'close' his gesture was accepted without hesitation. Freeing herself from his hold momentarily to turn herself around slightly away from the view of her friends and other people around and buried her head into his chest, continuing to release all the built up emotion inside.

Jack glanced at the people around and before they could say or do anything give a stare that no words needed to be understood. Teal'c lowered his head and walked away taking Daniel along to. Dr Frasier was about to say something probably alone the lines of she didn't think it was a good idea since they both needed further observation "ah" he said quietly "just give us a minute" Doing as he requested she gently rubbed her friends arm as a show of support looked at him again gave a weak smile and followed the others.

He held her for a good few minutes before he dared say anything that would offer comfort to her, he wasn't good at that stuff, but what happened, the threat on her life, the thought of losing her again put a different prospective on that, he couldn't the words he spoke while looking into her eyes during that Zarc test things were true, he'd die himself before losing her, either of them.

"Carter"

She still sobbed

"Hey come on, its gonna be OK"

"Is it really?" she asked

"Sure it is, we'll get ya a new house Carter"

"How do you know.... this won't.... happen again?" she asked trying to compose herself"

"It won't"

"How can you say that?"

"What?"

"Next time it might be Daniel or Teal'c"

"Huh"

"I won't have anyone put their lives on the line for me"

"I'd have done the same for the others"

"Sir, you could have died in there"

"Yeah we'll your stuck with me Sam, someone has gotta teach that kid how to play spots, baseball. hockey remember"

A smile returned to her lips.

"Sir, what makes you think Alex won't know how to in a few years?"

"Oh I'm sure she will Major, once she's outta the 'closet' bookworm phase, a good trait learnt only from her mother"

With that she gave him a gentle elbow in his ribs for his comment.

"Hey, injured soldier here"

"Pregnant woman here Sir"

"Well I think we're even then"

"Sir"

"Come on Carter" he said helping her to her feet.

"You can stay at my place"

"Won't that be a problem Sir"?

"Not at all Carter, you need somewhere to stay, I've got more than enough room and well beats the hell outta anything the base has to offer"

"I mean with you going to Chicago Sir"

Oh that....yeah listen I got to the airport and changed my mind"

"What changed your mind?"

"Nothing"

"Really"

"Fine, look I got there and realised I couldn't bear the thought of been away from yo.... the team so I head back, got here well you know the rest Carter"

" Hard call Sir"

"Na, was easy really"

"You missed us that much"

"You bet"

"I thought you had issues to work out"

"What are friends for"?

"I meant certain personal ones"

"About that"

"Sir"

"We're still friends, nothing more, I won't pursue you like that Carter, whatever happened, was nothing more than a dream an old man's fantasy if you will. Us been as we are now is worth more to me than anything like a family, I mean I am quite old to be playing Dad again.

"With all respect Sir...."

"Trust me you'll understand what I mean soon enough, you'll have your hands full.... now what ya say we go round up the troops and head home?


	3. Life Threat

Jack pulled up outside his house.

A lot had happened in the last twenty-four hours, stuff he wished hadn't but he was thankful no one was killed because of it.

If he hadn't given her that damn disk she'd still have a home, the threat to her life wouldn't have been made or at least he wanted to believe that and they Sam, Teal'c and himself wouldn't be on the run now.

If he had his way after receiving that call the one that basically said the explosion at her house was just a warning, that they could get to her and her unborn child whenever they liked he would have turned his truck around and got her as far away as possible then. Dr Frasier on the other hand had to play doctor in this matter and insist that she spent at least twelve hours in the infirmary along with himself for observation. And since he didn't want to add anything that might cause further distress of any kind to the person who would probably be occupying the bed next to him he reframed from arguing his case further.

That gave him chance to speak to Hammond about the situation, discussing all that had happened since Maybourne had shown up, all that he had told him relating to 'Alex' and to find out how he and the rest of SG-1 were to proceed with the situation.

Hammond of course decided to make this his call seeing as he had voiced his opinion on telling her straight that possibly the NID would try and kill her and her unborn child before she came to term, even she didn't need that, not yet anyway.

So this was as close as he could get to a plan in such short notice, take her to his house, get a few things together and head up to his cabin for a few days along with Teal'c for extra muscle should it be needed, even not at his best through his little boxing match with Jonas he was still the best choice to act as bodyguard in a worst case situation.

It wasn't the best idea he'd ever had but it was an idea at least, using the gate to hide out somewhere till Hammond had the problem dealt with might have been better but that had been made a no go zone for her so it was out of the question.

She'd be perfectly safe there though, he knew the lay of the land which parts offered little cover and all that and Hammond didn't exactly let them go out there without the minimum necessities, a few Zats, P-90's anything needed, only thing they had to do was keep her from finding them.

Dr Frasier had voiced her concerns over the matter, since she had to be informed of the situation for medical reasons but provided Carter got plenty of rest she saw no reason why she wasn't up to spending a few days away from the base.

The problem was trying to keep the real reason for visiting the cabin from her, so it was agreed that Frasier would make it an order on medical grounds for the both of them, while Teal'c would go to make sure her orders were followed to the latter.

Jonas on the other hand would find himself suffering from medical complications as a result of his run in with Teal'c a few days earlier, which made him unable to join the trip to the cabin. But allowed him chance to study the text found on P5X252, they needed to know exactly what was in them and any stuff that was missed out in the briefing. He had personally requested that Hammond only to allowed Jonas and Daniel to work on the task, the less people, the better he thought. So Daniel would be shipped out on a mission apparently with SG-10 later that day, conveniently also making him unavailable.

There was something about them though, not something you could put your finger on but it was there, maybe because in seemed familiar because of the dream or something else, he felt it important enough to make the task top priority for them.

"Carter" he whispered trying to wake her

"Is it wise to wake Major Carter at this time O'Neill?"

"Probably not but since she has to borrow my stuff for a few days I figured she might want to choose given ya know"

"I see"

"And besides Teal'c I don't think we should leave her alone right now" he kicked himself as soon as he said it, she wouldn't be alone Teal'c would be with her but that was beside the point for now he wanted her where he could see her.

"Carter"

She stirred 

"Hey Carter"

"Sir"

"How ya feeling?"

"Fine Sir, under the circumstances"

"Good...listen I thought you might like to grab your own change of clothes"

"Sir"

"What I mean is Carter...as hard as it may seem despite coming on this trip under orders.... ya never know you might like it and wanna stay longer...no offence but I'd think you'd appreciate it"

"Thanks Sir" she said climbing down from the truck with a little support from him

"Don't mention it"

Opening the door to his house they entered "alright kids knock ya selves out trucks a leaving for cabin O'Neill in precisely one hour thirty minutes" he said moving to the sofa receiving a questioning look from Carter as he switched on the TV.

"Late night Simpsons"

She stood silently observing her surroundings while O'Neill was joined by Teal'c to watch the show "Major Carter are you unwell" Teal'c asked a few minutes later seeing her still stood close to the door in a trance.

Jack's head turned at the questioning tone of the big Jaffa's voice and looked at the women in question.

"Carter" he said concerned

"Hhhhhmmmm"

"Your not joining us?" Jack asked making space for her"

"Oh.... er...no Sir.... thank you"

"Ya don't no whatcha missing"

"I'll take your word for it"

"OK"

"Sir mind if I grab something to eat"

"Help ya self Carter"

"Sir"

A few minutes later Sam was still fixing a snack and Jack for all the company of his friends and trying to keep things as normal as possible so not to get her thinking something was wrong found himself unable to watch the TV.

"I'm gonna check on Carter"

"As you wish"

"Major Carter has been unusually silent"

"Yeah she has I wanna put it down to the house though" he said as he stood and headed to the kitchen

"Carter" he said slightly cheerfully and a little louder than he wanted "you feeding the ten thousand in here or something"

"No Sir" she said with a little jump

"Want a spare pair of hands to help with anything?"

"No why?"

"Oh you know me, I get bored my attention goes and well I've seen that episode of the Simpsons a hundred times"

"Sure your not just check up on me?"

"Who me Carter? no why?"

"No reason, unless you count you haven't let me out the sight of anyone since what happened"

"We have"

"Really?"

"Sure"

"When?"

"I.... I don't know Carter, but ya know we only do it to look out for the newest member of SG-1"

"Oh please"

"It's true"

"Sir Alex is my responsibility"

"Yeah and until she gets here your our responsibility"

"You doing it again"

"What?"

"She"

"Oh.... sorry just got a feeling ya know"

"Sir can I ask you something off the record?"

"We're on downtime Carter"

"I know that, but this concerns Alex in part"

"Still no reason.... shoot what's bugging ya"

"How can you do it?"

"What?"

"This"

"Sorry"

"Tell me all that stuff about 'us' and then go on as if it never happened or existed?"

"It didn't"

"It was real enough though right?"

"Yeah I guess"

"So how can you do it?"

"Because"

"Not good enough Sir"

"Because I have to"

"Why? you could walk away right now"

"Won't do it"

"Oh come on we both know the regs, nothing can happen"

"And it won't

"How can you be sure of that?"

"How about your career for starters"

"Doesn't it even change the way things are between us though?"

"Carter I'm pretty sure we've done this before and as I said before no, what's changed if any its on my part and I'm not acting on it and won't unless you...and besides the only thing it really showed me is we.... I mean all of SG-1 look out for their own as a team, that's how we started, how we got this far and how we damn well better finish"

"Couldn't agree more Sir"

"Been at your place earlier just brought something's home ya know?"

How?

"Second chances"

A sound came from behind them.

"Hey Teal'c"

Jack spun around "T my man see ya come to help Carter and me with all this food"

"I have not O'Neill"

"Shame"

"I came to check on Major Carter's condition"

"I'm fine Teal'c thanks"

"Just serving up a snack fit for two" that got him a glare from her "so how about you two grab a seat been guests and all I'll finish up in here we'll eat get some stuff together and then head to the cabin"

"Sir"

"Ah no Carter, sit, rest, you know what Friaser said"

****

A/N OK, I'm glad people are still sticking with this, but as I said at the end of the last chapter RL stuff means I don't have a lot of spare time at the minute. To some extent I think this shows in what you are reading, that or it just feels off to me due to the large cut back on writing time.

So as you are the ones reading this I'll give you the choice. Is what you just read still up to scratch on my previous offering in which case I should keep up writing/posting as I am now or to improving the quality if its been lacking recently I can post say once a month and if you like even tell me to quit....Its up to you.

Please review, tell me what you want etc.

KP


	4. Undiscovered

October 15th

I don't know why I'm writing this really I just need to get stuff down on paper I guess while I've got a spare few minutes till Jonas returns from the mess hall.

"A child born of friends and enemies of the Goa'uld will hold the key to the survival of our race the child will be brought forth out of love, but will always know the darkness that was caused before it's time"

Those few little words that made that sentence started all this, the wired behaviour from Jack, although truthfully something had been bugging him long before any mention of the text and I'd wager that Sam played a part in that.

It's been a week since they left for the cabin with Teal'c and in true Jack fashion he had been some what cryptic in his straightforward way of thinking only really saying it was very important that we decipher more of the text from P3X252 and that it might be important to us especially Sam. He did leave only one order really, under no circumstances even if we pulled in a favour from their 'little grey butts' were either of us to let onto Thor and his buddies about Sam's condition, she'd tell them herself if she wanted them to know.

So they think 'Alex' belongs to them, their 'science project' of sorts even if the child was created by other means and without Sam's knowledge or consent, it was wrong, even with the good intensions of protecting Earth. General Hammond told myself and Jonas what Jack had said, thankfully if we can trust Maybourne 'Alex' should grow up just fine since things had not progressed far enough before Sam returned to the SGC a few months ago cradled in Jack's arms as he carried her through the gate.

We've all had longer to get use to the situation, that SG-1 is and soon will no longer be just the four of us as it was in the beginning, five including Jonas, we all know, we just have different ways of dealing with it. Given her slightly more relaxed presence, the last few days, maybe weeks its hard not to say that some how even though he's had the shortest amount of time of anyone to get use to the idea of a baby, Jack hasn't had an effect on her way of thinking. But it's knocked him for six to, it's hard to tell though sometimes.

The wired part is these text, your normal standard, everyday pick up, bring home text nothing in them really except pure co-incidence, because of Sam's pregnancy and for the first time in all the years we've known each other Jack O'Neill is actually taking an interest in my department.

It would be strange to see Jack come back from this vacation he's at the last minute planned for Sam up at the cabin and take a more direct interest in her line of work too. He acts like he doesn't follow half the stuff we tell him but I'm sure he knows a lot more than he lets on.

I wonder how things are going, how there coping there, They are both Military people, you have to deal with 'close quarters' situations a lot on missions, but this is different, they are there without regulations to fall back on, indefinitely, till Janet or General Hammond say otherwise or till things are sorted out here.

With any look at least they might have been able to drop the 'Carter' or 'Sir' for a while and just be on a first name bases. Worse case situation there not speaking or she's found out the real reason for being at the cabin and told Jack to bring her home cause she can fight her own battles or something like that.

They could be home soon though....

"Up for some lunch?"

He close his journal and removed his glasses before turning to Jonas standing with a trolley of various foods on it in front of him "you never got all that did you?"

"Hey, I figured since it's a long walk and we're very busy why not bring the food to us?"

"Good point"

"Besides the quicker we do this the better right?"

"That depends on things been safer"

"Colonel O'Neill will insist on it"

"Yeah he will and he won't be happy that we got it totally wrong"

"We couldn't have know there were another three sections to it" Jonas said before biting into an apple"

"But Thor does owe him one apparently"

"Shame he can't collect on it"

"Should we tell him the part where Thor thought we were referring to him fathering a child"?

"No...thank god he's not either"

Jonas laughed "yeah your right I mean they treat him like there ambassador for Earth he doesn't need the added pressure" 

"What have we got so far?" Jonas quizzed as he moved over to Daniel's desk to view the work again

"Well Thor translate the new pieces as you know so we only need to see how ours fits the puzzle"

Jonas started to read the text "we are the guardians of the future, friends to all, protector of one for the coming battle to save all, especially those allied with the Asguard"

"We visited this world...Asguard planet right?"

"I think so"

"....ages passed and determined their fate, with unforeseen consequences. To this end we will send a child with the strength and will to protect and save all worthy of such fate.

A sacrifice will bring about a death, but for the greater good this warrior, guardian of the chosen will rise again to complete the journey once undertaken, but in the end one will stand alone as it once was long ago

"This is ours" Daniel spoke pointing to the newer version of the text they found

Jonas continued reading "the child born of friends and enemies of the Goa'uld will hold the key to the survival of all affected races. Giving hope in shadow, the child will be brought forth out of love, but will always know the darkness that was caused before it's time to keep a path open and eliminate a threat"

"We have assigned a place of safety the chosen will be drawn to before its birth to assure its protection. On this day earth shall fall and call forth the light, only broken by an unbreakable bond seen through the darkest of times old pains will surface but will allow new beginnings"

"Daniel you don't suppose...."

"What?"

"It's talking about Sam"

"These text date back...."

"I know...but you've got to admit"

"Its coincidence that's all"

"Why?"

"Because there not always right, if Thor is right and they date back as the earliest form of written reference in their history then these could have been taken totally out of context and what's here may have millions and millions of years ago have meant something totally different"

"But"

"We keep looking but I'm sure this has nothing to do with..."

"Wait how can you say that.... Sam doesn't remember how it happened"

"Right"

"First part"

Daniel was about to speak "hear me out" Jonas continued 

"Alright"

"Sam, the child's mother or guardian also happens to be a warrior as she does this"

"That could be anyone Jonas"

"All I'm saying is its possible"

"And if that's the case I suppose your going to say she has to die or will for this to be completed"

They exchanged looks not liking the thought just set upon "keep looking" they said almost together"


	5. Fishing

****

A/N: OK I know its short but I've got a few larger chapters in the work so there's lots to come yet

"Here" he said handing her a mug of hot chocolate, it was late with a slight chill in the air and she'd been sat in that chair for a while now, showing no signs of moving from it soon

She glanced up at him and accepted the offering silently.

"Truce" he quizzed pulling a deck chair up beside her, making a mental note not to get on the wrong side of her again at least for another three months or so at any rate.

"Depends if you're going to give me space Sir"

Oh great, two weeks of finally getting her to drop the 'Sir' a little and way ta go Jack it's back.

"We give you that Carter"

"Yeah right"

"This place is big enough"

"Tell that to the person who every time she turns round one or both of you are there, especially you Sir"

"What, Carter, your kidding right, you are telling me that after all this time, after all the years in close quarters together you don't like my company?"

"Sir"

"That hurts Carter"

"What is it with you anyway?"

"Who.... me?"

"Why did you get me up here?"

"You know why"

"Sir, since when has Janet ever made medical grounds for us to spend time here"

"Two weeks ago"

He was sure he heard a small laugh escape her lips before she answered "I'm serious Jack"

"So was I"

"Yeah right"

"It will do you good Carter"

"Which part?" she quizzed

"Learning to fish"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I'd have you know fishing in your case Carter could be proven to be very relaxing in you condition"

"As appose to two fully-grown men never letting me have a minute alone without knowing you are there?"

"I meant for it been quiet, not to many folks around and not much stuff for you to mess with like you do back home and it generally been safer for Alex in that case"

"Oh no, I'm sorry but I think there's more to it"

"Carter, you've just lost your house there's nothing more to it"

"I could have stayed on base that way Janet could keep a more unnoticed eye on me"

"Yeah, but wouldn't have been to much fun"

"At the extreme I could have stayed at your place, I mean we did stop off there after all"

"You wouldn't have liked it"

"And fishing is meant to be so much better?"

"Sure"

"I know you Sir your keeping something from me"

"No I'm not"

He moved from his chair and walked a few steps away from her stuffing his hands in his pockets and generally keeping his eyes fixed to the ground kicking a few small stones as he went.

When he turned around to see her she sat her vision locked automatically on him assessing his every movement almost trying to second guess his actions which over the years she had become so familiar with it was scary at times.

"Sir please" she said her eyes betraying her as her only sign of emotion

Ah damn it was he trying to kid she wasn't stupid she'd figure it out eventually

"It's on a need to know bases"

"And I...."

"Just got clearance"

"Sir"

He ran a hand through his greying hair and let out a small sigh as he moved back to stand in front of her.

"It's to risky having you on base Carter"

"I understand" she replied absently rubbing her stomach"

"We're helping the Tok'ra minus your father for the minute move some chemical things apparently there harmless but Hammond wasn't taking chances, so you got me and Teal'c to keep you company here till we get the all clear"

"Understood" although she got the feeling there was a lot more

He hated lying to her, she dissevered the truth about being there all of it, but the truth wasn't a good thing as far as he could see. So for now a little white lie might do some good and at the very least she now had a reason for being there and a one he hoped could be believed to some extent.

"Hammond will call when...."

"O'Neill" Teal'c yelled holding his cell phone

"Ah speak of the devil" he walked over to Teal'c receiving the cell from him he was pulled into a tight grip 

"General Hammond seems to be in a most agitated state O'Neill"

"Thanks T"

"Keep Carter company will ya this could take a while"

"Indeed"

With that Jack spoke into the cell 'O'Neill" returning inside the cabin to continue the conversation

Some thirty minutes later he finally got off the cell things just got a little more complicated and in forty eight hours give or take a few either side things were going to get a whole lot worse. 


	6. If That's What It Takes

A/N: Thanks NG for checking this over.

"That's it three hours are damn long enough" he said as he stormed off toward the briefing room

"Jack wait," Daniel said in hot pursuit

"Times up, whatever sick, twisted mind games he's playing in there stops now"

"You know you're under orders"

"Yeah and since when has that stopped me? None of us should have left her alone with him."

"You heard what Walker said."

"Nice way to get rid of us if ya ask me, we interfere in anyway and there is no SG-1. Not us anyway. Well Daniel as hard as it seems I don't give a damn right now. We've saved Earth countless times and it has never really rewarded us in anyway so I'm going to put an end to this right now."

"We all feel the same way Jack."

"Tell that to Carter if…no when she finds out the guy doing the grilling in there works for the same folks that tried to kill her and may one day try again."

"Hammond ordered more security."

"Yeah and exactly what good is more security outside the room when it should be inside."

"Jonas is with her."

"Need I remind you Carter is close to six months pregnant now?"

"Jack."

"So getting her out of his way will do her and Alex a lot of good."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Still working on it."

"Good plan," Daniel said as they moved into view of the briefing room only to see General Hammond and Dr Frasier exiting the room closing the door behind them.

"General, Doc," Jack acknowledged joining his colleges and friends.

They were both unusually silent for a moment, Frasier looked a little angry and upset too. 

"General," Jack automatically added, putting all his questions into that one word as he turned slightly to make eye contact with the older man.

"Colonel....Jack, we have no choice. Walker has authorisation to take Major Carter into his custody if she won't verify how and by whom the child was conceived."

"What....that's crazy!" Daniel almost shouted in dismay.

"Sir with all do respect."

"It's out of my hands Colonel."

"She doesn't know."

And I believe Major Carter. I just don't have the grounds too therefore my hands are tied at the moment."

"You know what they want Sir and what they'll do to achieve that."

"I do."

"Colonel, Sir if I may. There are tests I could do to try and determine who the father is, but I won't do it without Major Carter's consent and so far she has refused."

"Doc, Military or not Major Carter does have the right to make the decision unless she or Alex becomes a threat to this planet and so far nothing has given me that impression and I seriously doubt that it will."

"Can we see her?" Daniel requested.

"The General shook his head, "No I'm sorry Dr Jackson. My orders were clear. Nobody is allowed to have contact with her before she's moved to a secure facility. Jonas Quinn is the only exception."

"Oh for cryin' out loud."

"When?"

"Twenty one hundred hours."

"An hour that's a little soon isn't it. Can't you buy us time to find a way out of it?"

"Not this time."

"Doc?" Jack quizzed hopefully.

"I'm sorry Colonel I have no grounds to keep Major Carter here, they have medical personnel of there own."

"Just swell."

The group, minus Jack, continued to discuss the situation further. No-one noticed the silence surrounding Jack as he stood to one side deep in thought over the information that was provided.

After the events of just a few weeks ago there was no chance in hell that he was going to allow Walker to take her away with him. Military wise he knew Hammond would have called in marks to help out, even gone to the President himself, but without a call from the man on the other end of the red phone to drop Walker down a peg or two they were kind of short on options.

He could not split the team up, even if he wanted to help her, Earth for all the favours it had done them in the past wasn't quite ready for a new 'younger' team to make sure it stayed in one piece when trouble came knocking.

All Hammond needed was time to find a way out of this mess, or even just a temporary solution. All Colonel Walker wanted was a name or so he said, but there was definitely more to it than that.

Before long he found himself standing in front of a door he was about to open up. What he was going to say he did not know yet, but he had made a promise to Jacob to watch over Sam when he was not on Earth and Jack was not about to explain how he let his daughter be put in a high security facility.

"Colonel" he heard being yelled as he opened the door.

As he entered he looked around the room. Walker was dressed in his dress blues' and had his face in some file. Sam and Jonas sat opposite him like they were anticipating for his next move.

Morning folks, how goes the interrogation Colonel," Jack spoke sarcastically.

"Colonel O'Neill, please leave!" Walker yelled at him.

Jack closed the door behind him and replied mockingly, "Ah…No."

"You've been given a direct order."

"One which I am obviously disobeying."

"Arrest him." Walker instructed the officers in the room. 

Walker stood up and rested his hands on the table as if to dare Jack to push the situation further.

He was maybe just slightly taller than Hammond. He was thinly built with wisps of white hair decorating his nearly bald head. Having personally read through his file Jack knew that this man was few years younger than the General but he looked much older.

"Ah, begging your pardon Sir, but did you or did you not come here for details retaining to Major Carter's pregnancy?"

"Yes, but…"

"Well as her superior officer is it not my duty to provide you with all the information I have on this particular subject."

"It is."

"Well then…" Jack said indicating the soldiers now surrounding him.

"Stand down," Walker barked.

Jack took the opportunity to take his usual seat beside Sam and drove right on in with his own questions.

"So Walker, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I am here to ascertain the threat Major Carter poses to this country and indeed Earth in her present condition," he said in a gruff voice.

"Oh please."

"My department has reason to believe that the child being carried by the Major is not of this world."

"Ya know you could have come up with a better line than that."

"Colonel!" Walker yelled in objection.

"Sir," Carter added softly.

"Has it ever occurred to you folks that despite what you want to believe, the child is human and is of this planet as in Earth."

"You don't have evidence to support this, so if you'll excuse me I need to oversee the preparations for Major Carter's transportation to our facility."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't think you have grounds to move Major Carter anywhere."

"Oh I think I do, Major Carter has been unhelpful in my line of questioning."

"See I think I can help there."

"Sir," Carter looked at him a little confused. She was tired from all the excessive questioning throughout the day. Jack gave her hand a quick squeeze to reassure her.

"Do you care to enlighten me Colonel?"

Jack stood up from his chair and straightened a bit, "Colonel Walker it is my duty to inform you that the reason for Major Carter's lack of co-operation in this matter is because...."

He paused for a moment to glance down at Sam. The situation was going to be awkward. His blond-haired Major was very independent and stubborn at times and he knew that she would later tell him it was a mistake, that she should have gone with Walker or stuff like. Jack shook his head slightly. Who was he kidding it was a damn big one adding more complications than solving the original problem but that was something he would deal with at a later stage.

"I am the father of her child."


	7. Right Side Of Wrong

He stood awaiting the inedible questions acquisitions and yeah, been stood in a room with a man who apparently slightly out ranked him the whole court-martial thing to. But through all of Walkers demands for an explanation or Jonas slightly babbling as the news sunk in he's eyes had dropped on her form, she never moved once or uttered a word in the three minutes since he got those seven words out.

'I am the father of her child'

It wouldn't have been so bad if it was true he hoped but the fact was he wasn't and yet there he was stood in the briefing room confessing the truth or at least trying to make it sound convincing enough to be real. Landing himself in a definite court-martial if Hammond couldn't get him out of it, probably ending her career to and all for one purpose.

Regardless of promises made to Jake earlier, he wanted her to have a chance, a chance of the life he had years ago when Charlie was alive. A chance to be happy like he remembered Connor made her and letting Walker take her with him would almost certainly stop that from happening.

Her eyes hand never moved from where her child was growing inside her then just as quickly her eyes fixed on his almost cold pleading for him to take it back. His facial muscles tensing slightly as he let out a sigh before dropping his gaze on her.

She tried to move from the seat with a little difficulty, no offers of assistance were taken especially not from him and as quickly as she could she exited brushing passed a very confused and concerned, Doc, Hammond and Daniel.

"Stay here" Jonas looks at me as if I've grown two heads or lost the plot or something maybe I have. I give a look of ' that goes for you to' to Daniel and look at Hammond and Frasier in an effort to assure them she's fine and that I'll talk to her in a few minutes.

Turning back to Walker who is still prattling on about procedures and protocol and a load of other stuff considering I wasn't listening to a word he said I just said not bothering with a sarcastic comment "I should go"

She needs to understand, why I said what I did and given the choice making things right again these days seemed way more important than listening to a guy especially from NID more or less throw the military text book on regulations at him. So he turned and followed after her


	8. Limited Options

The door to the locker room slammed in his face as he reached her chosen destination, oh how he hated these situations she was upset, he was the cause and normally he wouldn't dream of entering the women's locker room so she made a good call there.

But this wasn't the time to be a gentleman in such matters, so with a quick glance in both directions and a sudden awkwardness about the whole thing later, he gave a quick tap and almost holding his breathe he pushed open the door poking his head inside.

"Ah...Carter" he spoke unsure as he scanned the room for more inhabitants

Sensing the coast was clear and locating her sat with her back to him on a bench on the far side of the room he allowed the rest of him to follow quickly but quietly closing the door behind him.

As he did so it felt as if it just dropped a few degrees the atmosphere was very cold.

He approach the bench with caution

"Why?" The voice cold and full of anger spoke

"Carter"

"It wasn't your problem"

Jack took a seat on the edge of the bench with his back slightly to her "ya know what Carter, you are totally right"

"Sir"

"It's our problem....SG-1"

"But why you why not Daniel?"

"Well would you have a reason to keep Daniel been the father a secret?"

"It wouldn't happen"

"Humour me Carter"

I guess not"

"Well then"

"But it's still not right"

"What?"

"You promised things would not change"

"And sticking to it"

"So what you planned this.... this baby....Alex is not the answer Sir"

"Huh"

"Filling what you thought you had with Connor and..."

"I get it"

The silence was back and he mentally made a note to kick himself again later, for a simple thing with more problems than enough attached to it because of the regulations he figured this was the best opinion and yet here they were debating his 'personal' reason behind it.

"I'm asking this once Carter"

"Which do you want, to live, both of you, or loose her now or later and possibly your own life, because apparently and trust me here, your not meant to be here like this and the folks in the briefing room there are gonna put a stop to that"

"Sir"

"Walker he's NID, the folks that apparently gave you Alex and blew ya house up"

"What?"

"She is or was designed to be genetic.... a super solider"

"Genetically enhanced?"

"Yeah, but she's OK as long as we keep watch, she's a normal kid Maybourne thinks things were stopped before serious alterations were done"

"Good"

He half expected her to go off on a ramble over the subject like she normally did, but no, nothing he observed her watching over her growing stomach and saw that rare glimmer in her eye, of course she'd put it down to the hormones but it was definitely there.

Finding himself stood in front of her "do you want her enough?"

She didn't look at him, just sniffed and tried to hide the tears in her eyes and nodded

He lowered himself to be more at her level "yes or no Sam, its a simple answer, or do you want me to go find Walker and be done with this whole wacky situation cos believe me Carter it'll happen"

"Not that simple Sir"

"It's as simple as you want it Carter, a life with Alex there or not your call...I know which I'd choose"

With that he straightened, looked at her, her eyes still not willing to meet his gaze, stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed to the door.

Holding back as long as possible he reached for the handle and pulled it open slightly.

"Sir"

He stopped

"It's a boy Jack..." she sniffed slightly "and yes I want a life that has him in it ...I just never wanted it to be like this"

"So" he said in a questioning tone "gonna let me help?"

"There's other options"

"Lets say this is it, I'm your ticket to what you want, no strings, nothing, we do this with your authorisation buy Hammond time to get Walker out. Once that's done I'll walk away I'm your CO again while you get to in a few more months meet Alex for the first time"

"And it's really that simple?"

"Yeah"

"Oh come on Sir...our careers are over at the very least"

He moved back to the bench sat down and sighed, he really wasn't very good with these situations, Daniel or Jonas would handle things so much better.

"If it happens, it happens their loss and you have Alex a 'mini you' special only because he or she is part of you and that is worth way more than anything else I've told you that Sam"

"So..."

"Take it, do whatever it takes to keep it, while you can" with that the door opened to reveal Walker and two Officers stood in the doorway

"Colonel O'Neill" Walker barked

"Oh for cryin' out loud" he stood resting a hand on her shoulder

"Walker"

"Come with us"

"Why?"

"You are been placed indefinitely in this bases holding cells till such time as a court-martial hearing can be held"

Jack gave no protest to this, he dug the hole he was in for good intensions and Hammond would come through for both of them he had no doubt on that.

"Colonel" the familiar female voice spoke slowly standing and moving to stand inches from Walker before coming to attention

"Carter" Jack cautioned

"Major this is no longer your concern, you will leave with me shortly while Colonel O'Neill awaits his trial"

"With all due respect Sir this does concern me, this is my fault"

"Carter" Jack cautioned again, as he knew he wasn't going to like where this was going

"I wish to face a court-martial for my actions to"


	9. Safe House

Pulling up outside the truck came to a stand still.

She couldn't believe she had been talked into this, but after the last ten days and her run in with Walker anything had to be better than that. Her father would be much happier at a guess since he planted the idea in the head of the man now carrying her bags inside. Sure he'd said it before but that could have been in the heat of the moment given the events of previous weeks.

What could possibly be wrong with sharing your CO's house for the next few months? Everything really since she was more than capable even while pregnant of finding a new place to live for herself and soon Alex.

What was the deciding vote in the matter however was Colonel Walker who having heard from the president himself that no charges were to be brought against any member of SG-1 concerning the baby and that she was to be left in the care of the SGC indefinitely, or at the very least till she was able to return to active duty should she decide to. 

Colonel Walker didn't like it one bit, especial when he found out who swayed the final decision on the matter, her Dad, or more accurately Selmac offering up a choice, allowing her freedom to have and keep her child and keeping the alliance between their two worlds intact or taking her into custody which would ultimately dissolve everything that had been worked towards in the last few years.

"It's not that bad Sam" Daniel said as he noticed her starring at the house before her

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Don't give me that"

"Fine...I'm worried alright"

"About"

"This, being here like this, it's not fair on Ja...the Colonel"

"Jack wouldn't have offered if...."

"I'm not so sure Daniel"

"Why? has something happened?"

"Yes.... no....yes.... this" she said motioning her hand over her stomach

"He's happy"

"No he's not, he's hiding like he does, not showing signs of weakness"

"Come on guys" Jack yelled as he head back towards his truck

"He seems like typical Jack, just give it time we've all had bad days getting use to you with Alex"

"Daniel give the lady a hand will ya"

"Come on, he's fine"

"You didn't see him in the cell"

"Didn't he choose that option himself?

"Yeah"

"So" he quizzed

"Not sure it was such a good idea"

"Why?"

"Just a feeling that's all"

Fifteen minutes later and the one word, kitchen, bathroom and every other room in his house tour was over, all of the team had been there many times before but he still insisted on doing that task.

"So whatcha think Carter?"

"It's nice Sir, thank you, I won't be in your way to long...it's just till I find somewhere new"

"My place is yours as long as you need it"

"Daniel do you mind?" Sam quizzed hoping he'd take the hint she wanted to talk to Jack alone

"Yeah, hey guys I'm gonna head back I promised Teal'c I'd help with something"

"Daniel" Jack replied almost slightly disappointed that he was leaving so soon after getting there

"It's important"

"So is this"

"I know"

"But I don't need both of you to look after me" Sam spoke offering him a way out

"See" Daniel replied been walked to the door by Sam

"Thank you" she said watching him leave before turning her attentions back to the matter at hand...Jack

"Jack" she said a little nervously "we need to talk" she found him in the kitchen

"Yeah I guess we do" he said quietly "it's missing something"

"If you want me to find somewhere else just say...I'd understand"

"No"

"It's no problem"

"No it's not"

"Is everything OK"?

"Hhhhhhhmmm oh yeah, yeah just thinking"

"Ah"

"Sam, you still have that photo right? the one Frasier gave you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I see it?"

"To be honest Sir, there's not much to see"

"Alright"

She detected a hint of disappointment in his voice, so dug a hand into the pocket of her long black coat and pulled out what he wanted to see and handed it to him allowing him to study it.

"Oh I don't know Carter it looks pretty good to me"

"Sir" she blushed slightly as he returned with an almost child like mischievous grin

"The first 'official' next generation Carter photo" 

A/N: I promise to get something up a little better very soon this is a little flat story wise call it a 'filler' chapter if you like, but I've got some decent stuff coming. lots of interesting developments, a little bit of action and oh I don't know might throw in another 'cliffhanger' too *evil grin*


	10. Comfort Zone

A/N Right author note to self here the last chapter I did for this was by my standards way down league of crappy job think I was burned out or something with real life work/college etc etc and still wanting to write stuff as I generally have grown to enjoy the whole thing to the point where I have ideas fishing round my head 24/7.  
  
So don't worry I'm back to my usual standard again (took a few days off) and ready for some half decent KP story telling. Please enjoy review if you like and I get back to you with more soon. RL allowing this might be finished before Xmas.  
  
"Samantha Carter, O'Neill requires your presence", Teal'c said from behind her startling her slightly from yet another daydream.  
  
"Teal'c"  
  
"I did not wish to frighten you"  
  
"It's alright Teal'c, what did you say again?"  
  
"O'Neil requires that you accompany me, so he can have your approval on a matter concerning your child"  
  
"Teal'c he didn't, not again?"  
  
He simply raised an eyebrow to that statement.  
  
"OK", she replied, pushing herself up from the chair she was sat in. Thankfully being a little over seven months pregnant, she hadn't yet reached a point where moving of her own accord was increasingly difficult. Janet had assured her on numerous occasions that everything was going fine.  
  
It had been six weeks since she moved in and, six weeks since her CO and house mate really started to act slightly out of character, more so than when he first found out about her pregnancy. It wasn't in a bad way, he had been especially sweet all through her stay. First with the first 'official' photo which now took centre viewing on the front of his fridge, so it was always seen. Then there were the trips to the store in the middle of the night for ice cream and, of course, the countless shopping trips. Not to mention the talking to or playing music for Alex to hear if he found her asleep and found no one else around.  
  
But it had to hurt all the same, he loved kids, lost his own and, by some cruel fate, thought he found everything again with her but even that was taken from him.  
  
In a way, it was almost like he was trying to make up for loosing Charlie and, in a sense Connor, to be making sure nothing happened that would take the chance of her being a parent away from her. And that was fine. She didn't mind that the idea behind it at least, although lately all the guys just seemed to be getting under her feet after Hammond put them all on stand down till the big day. However, she didn't know how he'd handle actually having Alex there.  
  
Whatever he'd done had been top secret. She even had to go stay with Janet for the past three days so it was a surprise. She could see him exiting the spare room as she followed Teal'c. Yeah he'd done something alright. That very rare Jack O'Neil grin was there.  
  
"Morning Carter", he spoke cheerfully as he rubbed his hands together and stood with his back to the now closed door. "How are we today?"  
  
"Tired, we're in practice for soccer try outs here"  
  
He let out a small chuckle. "We've got a surprise for you Carter. Everyone pitched in including Jonas"  
  
"When did he get back?"  
  
"Officially he's not. The folks on his planet were insistent they couldn't spare him to come and visit, so we had to go break him out a few times but, he promises he'll see you soon"  
  
"T shall we?"  
  
Teal'c nodded.  
  
"Close ya eyes Carter"  
  
She did as he asked, a minute or so later feeling movement around he, as the two men obviously switched positions. Followed by the opening of a door and hands gently resting around her shoulders ready to guide her to her destination,  
  
"Jack what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see"  
  
Calling Jack, by his first name these days was a lot easier than it use to be. He kept insisting she dropped the Sir where appropriate and she tried. It was hardest on the base as, after all, he was her CO and every solider was trained to keep their distance from personal involvement. Her 'Sir' just reinforced that. But, it was also inappropriate to call him 'Sir' at home. He did after all offer his hospitality for as long as it was needed. So, she called him by name more and still managed to hold to that professional barrier that 'Sir' held between them.  
  
He still called her Carter more so than he did Sam. He always had from day one. But, then he wasn't your typical average solider any more either. His life before the SGC saw to that to the point where he'd follow orders, do whatever it was that was required unless he found it to be totally unnecessary then he'd find other ways. He no longer cared for standard protocol in matters. He was SG-1's Commanding Officer. If he did, then he'd always use Major but then that was to formal. Carter had become sort of a 'pet name' for her. It reminded him about the regulations and yet kept that personal touch that allowed him a more relaxed approach to Command.  
  
"Open"  
  
She opened her eyes, not expecting what was in front of her.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
She was stunned, speechless almost as she stepped inside for a better view.  
  
They had been busy that was for certain. The once spare room filled with nothing but old junk as Jack put it was now completely transformed.  
  
On one side, the walls were papered with small astronaut designs on it with a dark blue background. There was a verity of storage units working their way along the wall, starting from behind the door. The other side was obviously Jack's doing, as the centre of the main wall had a very large picture of his favorite TV family on it. There was a bed slightly off centre, a chair close to the window and, a verity of different cushions, with a large number of soft toys of varying shapes and sizes scattered between them. While, in the shade of the far side of the room stood an object yet to be uncovered.  
  
She walked around the room a little taking in the sights of their hard work. "Guys, this is...this is great", she said smiling happily at them as she turned around and hugged them in thanks.  
  
Jack instantly took the tone in her voice to mean she wasn't as happy as she appeared to be, so with a slight sideward glance at Teal'c, and a nod Teal'c left them alone for a moment.  
  
"Alright Sam spill it"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't like it"  
  
"I do"  
  
"No ya don't"  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Is it the design?"  
  
"I love it really. I just don't think its right"  
  
"Oh here we go..why?  
  
"You know why"  
  
"Damn it Carter can't you let that drop"  
  
"Frankly Sir no"  
  
"Look you haven't got a house, let alone a room that's big enough for both of you. I have and more than enough space. Do you really want to move in to a new place a week before b/day?  
  
"I could"  
  
"Not practical though is it"  
  
"Stupid more like"  
  
"There ya go then"  
  
"But we agreed, I'd only move in till I found somewhere"  
  
"And it stands. I'm not keeping you here Sam. If you want to leave go, I just figured this room since it's bigger than the one you have, would be better for you. Look at it this way, you can sleep here or in the other room. It's your choice, but this has the bonus"  
  
She looked at him puzzled.  
  
With that he moved to uncover the object that was still covered, to reveal a small wooden cot his eyes full of pride as he did so. "I slapped it together myself"  
  
It was brand new that could be seen. Definitely not second hand, a lot of work had obviously been taking to put it together. She decided to get a closer look moving closer to him "Jack I..I don't know what to say".  
  
"Say you like it for starters"  
  
"I do really."  
  
"But"  
  
"I can't accept this.it's too much"  
  
"Why?"  
  
There was a silence before Jack spoke again.  
  
"If I never remembered Connor, would you accept this?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe"  
  
"Forget about it"  
  
"Can't do that"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have my reasons"  
  
"We all put in on this Sam not just me"  
  
"But it's your house"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"There's the problem"  
  
"Oh great, go on then"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Move, stay with Daniel"  
  
"I might just do that Sir"  
  
"Good"  
  
With that she turned and started to storm towards the door in a hurry. She reached for the door frame to steady herself letting out a deep breath as she did so.  
  
"Sam!" He was there straight away with a hand resting on her back for support.  
  
"Oh yeah, baby Alex really doesn't like Mom arguing"  
  
"Do you want a doctor" he asked concerned  
  
"He kicked Sir, nothing more"  
  
"Maybe Frasier should check things out"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"At least sit down", he said guiding her to the edge of the bed and, sitting down next to her, he picked up one of the soft toys.  
  
"A peace offering", he said as he handed her a small blue elephant which after a short pause she accepted.  
  
"I'm sorry", she spoke.  
  
"Huh"  
  
"What I said.. it was out of line"  
  
"Same here"  
  
"No you have to understand"  
  
"It's the hormones right"  
  
"It's more than that"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I'm scared". She paused.  
  
"Go on"  
  
"I'm scared of the potential for there being an 'us'".  
  
"Sam"  
  
"I'm scared of the life I can offer Alex".  
  
"Hey guys you have a visitor", Daniel said as he called down the hall way.  
  
Sam laughed at her current behavior, rubbing the tears that filled her eyes away she slowly stood up.  
  
Entering the hallway with Jack closely following, Daniel stood with their visitor.  
  
"Jonas". Sam beamed happy to see a friend, engulfing him in the now famous Sam Carter hug, which they had all become more accustomed to the further along in her pregnancy she got.  
  
"Thank you", she spoke kissing him lightly on the cheek followed by Daniel, who had to look towards Jack for confirmation of what he had done.  
  
"We finished", he mouthed.  
  
He pulled back to view her full figure "how are.".  
  
She cut him off before he had chance to finish the question. "Tired, fed up and Jack's coping very well with my mood swings".  
  
"That's great. Just shows him whose boss"  
  
"She does that alright", Jack replied sarcastically.  
  
"Jack", Daniel cautioned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sam, if you don't mind, I need to borrow Teal'c and Jack for a while".  
  
"For what purpose Daniel Jackson", Teal'c said as he entered the hall way.  
  
"General Hammond has a mission for us".  
  
"He has.what?", Jack spoke wanting confirmation of what was just said  
  
"We have a briefing in an hour".  
  
"Daniel, last I checked, we are not all on downtime till Carter ya know..she hasn't so no missions".  
  
"He said it requires our attention and ours alone".  
  
"So does Carter...what if".  
  
"Carter, Sir votes that you should go have fun, leave her in piece while she can go work on some plans on base"  
  
"Oh no.no way, you're not Carter"  
  
"It's perfectly safe"  
  
"Not for you its not. Your dohickies are dangerous at the best of times"  
  
"Daniel, tell Hammond I'm staying"  
  
"Sam, I was hoping to spend time with you while I'm here"  
  
"Or Daniel could tell General Hammond I'm going to"  
  
"What?", Daniel and Jack both said in unison  
  
"That way you can do the mission and keep an eye on me" she flashed a look to Jack that said she was serious.  
  
"On second thoughts however, I think a trip to see all those trees is well in order"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"Jonas a word", he said pulling the younger man to the side.  
  
"Colonel"  
  
"Ground rules, no visiting the base to go to the lab, no carrying heavy things, plenty of ice cream in the freezer, Frasier's numbers by the phone in emergencies.."  
  
"I get the idea Colonel"  
  
"Alright here's the plan..T, Daniel you're with me.Carter, Jonas is staying with you to use at your disposal"  
  
Ten minutes later .."Ya know I really don't have to go", Jack said as he stood in the entrance to his house"  
  
"You'll be back before you know it Sir"  
  
"What if."  
  
"Jack, just go please"  
  
"But."  
  
"Not going anywhere for weeks yet Sir"  
  
"Hey don't chance it"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Hurry up Jack", Daniel yelled from the truck.  
  
"Sam", he spoke in one last attempt.  
  
"Here", she said sighing, reaching to retrieve something from inside. "Take this", she handed him the elephant he gave her earlier.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Take it with you, as long as you have it nothing will happen OK"  
  
He was about to add something.  
  
"I'm closing the door now Sir, good luck", she spoke doing exactly that. 


	11. P3X597

OK campers, welcome to what?  
  
"P3X597" Daniel answered  
  
"Right"  
  
It looked as standard as most planets came, blue sky, fields as far as you could see a few possible caves close to the gate and of course.  
  
"Your typical view for today is trees" Jack spoke in his usual manner  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Daniel, just how many plants do we have to go to before we get something a little more than your average tree"  
  
"I thought we did"  
  
"I'm talking scenery here"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Just hurry up and get your soil samples so we can go home"  
  
The flag SGC team, saved the world countless times, kicked bad guy alien butts on a weekly basis had been sent to this uninhabited planet to collect nothing more than soil samples as the MALP showed it to be rich in Naquida a task suited to most SG teams and not ultimately theirs alone.  
  
"No harm will come to Samantha Carter O'Neill"  
  
"I know that"  
  
"He's just never left her alone with a baby on the way before" Daniel chipped in  
  
"I have, just not recently"  
  
"See there's the reason for this mission then"  
  
"Oh like you can talk, let me ask you something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Was it me who drove her all the way to my house that time and wouldn't leave in case I upset her?"  
  
"I had my reasons"  
  
"Well then so do I"  
  
"And apparently we're there reason General Hammond sent us here"  
  
"Yeah, what's with Carter, I mean begging Hammond to give us this"  
  
"You have been unusually over protective of late O'Neill"  
  
"Why thanks Teal'c"  
  
"She is a strong woman and will bare her child well"  
  
"I just don't want anything to go wrong, what we do always comes back on us and it's about time someone got something good even if it comes from bad things"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"Now are we here to talk or can we get on with this"  
  
He continued with giving the standard drill orders out Teal'c took point while Daniel went off to find some truly fascinating junk. And true to SG- 1's track record an hour later and about two mile from the Stargate this uninhabited planet had movement in the trees.  
  
From the looks of it, it was just one small figure, but where there was one there could be many. Having not made their positions yet and seeming very much unarmed Jack signalled for Daniel and Teal'c to surround their new found 'friend' while he covered them.  
  
Taking the figure by surprise he was obviously male in appearance, but then again Jack's observations could have been wrong after all this was an alien planet.  
  
"Alright hold it there" Jack spoke firmly  
  
"Please do not hurt me this day I am only a loyal servant to the one who brings the future"  
  
"Teal'c"  
  
Teal'c released the smaller man at his request lowering him to the ground once more.  
  
The man wasn't that tall at the most four feet tall with light brown shoulder length hair and a beard, dressed in cream coloured robes, the only difference in really telling he didn't originate from Earth was maybe the fact that his eye colour was most definitely purple.  
  
"We are not here to hurt you, we're explorers" Daniel assured him  
  
"From the gifted land I know"  
  
"I'm Daniel this is Teal'c and this is.excuse me"  
  
"You travel from the gifted land through the great ring"  
  
"The Stargate yes, from a planet called Earth"  
  
"Come"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"We most consult with the elders before night fall, time grows short"  
  
"What? hold on a minute" Jack spoke  
  
"You haven't even given us a name and we're meant to just follow you?" he asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
The smaller man ignored Jack's questioning "tell that one that all will be come clearer I will explain, it's just important we leave now" he said looking at Daniel  
  
"OK" Jack replied cautiously "the names Jack by the way"  
  
"I to have been given a birth name Tobias"  
  
"Nice to meet you" 


	12. The Custodians

"Tobias" Daniel said as he walked ahead of the rest of the group matching his pace to that of the seemingly slightly older man as he hurried to his destination crossing a number of fields on the way  
  
"Yes Daniel"  
  
"Can I ask you some questions?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Can you tell me anything about your culture?"  
  
"What is this Culture you speak of?" Tobias asked confused  
  
"Oh..culture is many things like your peoples beliefs, traditions"  
  
"Explain"  
  
"Alright, my people are called Human, we have many, many people living on my planet, each with different beliefs on how they live, the gods they worship, that kind of thing"  
  
"I see, my tribe, people if that's what you call us are Custodians, we have no gods, we are here only to serve 'the one'  
  
"Who is the one?" Daniel asked  
  
"The one is unique she processes the strength within to save many"  
  
"From what?"  
  
"The one will protect all in the end"  
  
"Can we meet this one?"  
  
"You can't meet what has not been given yet"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"You will in time, perhaps the elders can answer your questioning mind some more but till then I can inform you of this matter any more"  
  
"Daniel" Jack called signalling for him to move back to his and Teal'c's position. He did so reluctantly  
  
"What ya got Daniel?"  
  
"Nothing much as yet, he or rather his people call themselves Custodians, guardians is a term you could use I guess"  
  
"Go on"  
  
Tobias seems to talk highly of something or someone called 'the one' and since apparently that's who they serve in the most 'godlike' term I find it interesting that this 'one' is described by him as 'what has not been given yet' perhaps suggesting a form of pre Christian belief"  
  
"What no room at the inn kinda stuff?"  
  
"Maybe" 


	13. The Answer

"Elder people from the gifted land show themselves" Tobias said happily as he led SG-1 inside a tent.  
  
"What do you mean my child?" a much older man asked  
  
"These are those from the gifted land Elder they came from the great ring just as the inscriptions once spoke of"  
  
"That time has not yet come to pass, you are mistaken my son"  
  
Tobias looked at the elder man in protest.  
  
"My child these do not process the one that brings the future, the signs have not yet been revealed"  
  
SG-1 stood observing the conversation between the two and their new surroundings. Definitely a place Daniel won't want to leave Jack thought noticing all the little trinkets that were in the small space only occupied by six people in total including them.  
  
Daniel coughed slightly reminding Tobias they were still there.  
  
Elder allow me to present to you Teal'c, Daniel Jackson and Jack" Tobias said indicating to each in turn  
  
"You should not be here?" the Elder replied  
  
"We are explorers." Daniel started  
  
"She does not accompany you"  
  
"Who?"  
  
The small group of Custodians within the tent seemed angered by Daniel's last question causing Tobias to step back trying to offer a little help.  
  
"Tobias"  
  
"These do not know our ways Elder" he spoke before continuing to offer his assistance  
  
"Forgive him, in all our time here we have not had anyone travel through the great ring until now and you were not what we were expecting"  
  
"You were expecting a woman?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But now you are here and the Elder sees this as a bad sign"  
  
"OK"  
  
"Elder" Daniel said addressing him as Tobias did  
  
"You speak"  
  
"Yes, my friends and I travel with another"  
  
"Daniel whatcha doing?"  
  
"It's alright Jack"  
  
"But she is unable to travel with us through the great ring for some time"  
  
"Daniel"  
  
"What is her birth name?" the Elder asked  
  
"Samantha Carter"  
  
"Daniel will you stop"  
  
The small group hurried into deep conversation in what seemed to possibly be another language for them.  
  
"I'm making progress"  
  
"Yeah well progress or not I'd like to keep Carter out of this one given current soon to be events these folks could after all be wolves in sheep's clothing"  
  
The Elder spoke again using the different language  
  
"As equal" Daniel replied to what was said without thinking  
  
"Alright what's he just say?" Jack asked  
  
"How do we view our women? he's using a form of language which to me closely matches that of Spanish back on Earth"  
  
"Silence" the Elder man yelled he didn't look to pleased  
  
Before anyone new it the tent had become filled with other villagers.  
  
"Hi folks" Jack offered in hope that this wasn't a bad thing"  
  
"These people do not appear please O'Neill"  
  
"What gave you that idea Teal'c?....Daniel?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"For cryin' out loud"  
  
The Elder spoke "people of the great ring, travels from Earth, your actions give us no choice but to hold you till the one you call Carter travels to this place and can promise the good in your souls" 


	14. Equal Divide

"Jack will you sit down" Daniel said as he watched him pace back and forth  
  
"What?" he replied probably not listening to what was being asked of him  
  
"Sit" Daniel gestured towards the seat he had been sat on which was now occupied by a small blue elephant  
  
He gave in at that request scrubbing a hand over his head as he did so before moving the soft toy and finally sat down.  
  
They had been held for several hours now and Jack was starting to get inpatient how many times did he have to listen to Daniel try and fix a mess he got them into without success  
  
I would have been so much easier to fight their way out had they still had all their equipment but no they took it and Daniel said it was maybe a good way to show they meant no harm if they did give it to them.  
  
So they sat in what the Custodians called a jail, it wasn't much of one because to be honest Jack knew they could have easily made it out and back to the gate theoretically with no problem. But Daniel wanted to 'fix' the problem for better relations so they were still there.  
  
"Got anything yet?" Jack asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can we go home now?"  
  
"No"  
  
"No..Whatcha mean no? Jack asked raising his voice but still keeping it in its whisper form  
  
"We've disrespected one of the most sacred beliefs"  
  
"Which is?  
  
"Equality"  
  
"You said we viewed each other as equal right"  
  
"No, I said we viewed our woman in this case Sam as our equal"  
  
"And we do"  
  
"On Earth yes, as far as I've been able to ascertain here with the help of a few people for all their women are equal to them they are also honoured and respected more because of what they can give"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Life"  
  
"As in"  
  
"Pretty much yeah"  
  
"I'm not gonna like this am I?  
  
"The Elder only wants Sam to come say she's sorry on our behalf."  
  
"Oh no"  
  
"Jack"  
  
"She isn't doing it"  
  
"Daniel Jackson it is unwise for Major Carter to travel at this time"  
  
"You didn't tell them about."  
  
"No"  
  
"Take one of them back through the gate with us they can see Carter there" Jack said  
  
"They won't"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They don't believe in using the gate as it's designed only to be used by the 'one' or people from the gifted land itself, or to us Earth"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Daniel Jackson" Tobias spoke approaching him  
  
"Ah yes"  
  
"The Elders are ready to let you return"  
  
Jack let out a silent "yes" to that  
  
"When can we leave?" Jack asked  
  
"You can not" Tobias answered  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Elders agreed only to that of Daniel so he may assist Samantha Carter as she is unwell"  
  
"Daniel, under no circumstances"  
  
"I know" 


	15. The Call

Jonas get the door will you?" Sam shouted from her seat in the living room to the man making popcorn in the kitchen before they started to watch a movie  
  
"Give me a minute, got my hands full here Sam"  
  
Whoever it was was very persistent giving their forth short but loud rap on the door.  
  
Of course a few hours ago General Hammond had sent SG-1 on a mission purely on her request to get them out of her hair for a while and it was probably Janet come to tell them they were back and taking up space in her infirmary again.  
  
Then fear kicked in, what if it had gone wrong, her request for a mission for them had backfired resulting in one or all of them loosing their life.  
  
She got up and slowly moved to the door, taken a deep breath as she pulled the door open to see who it was.  
  
Standing there was a man dressed in the familiar 'dress blues' holding his hat. He displayed the rank of Major on the uniform but she had never seen him before. At a glance he was about her height, maybe slightly older than Daniel, fair hair and judging by the fairly noticeable scar just below his left check bone he had seen some action in the past  
  
"Major Carter" he asked seemly a little nervous  
  
"Yes" she answered a little hesitant instinctively wrapping an arm across herself to protect what grew inside her  
  
"Sam who is it?" Jonas called  
  
"My name is Major Andy Roberts"  
  
"Sam" Jonas saw the man standing in the doorway, deciding then not to take chances around 'uniforms' they didn't know he squeezed himself into position alongside Sam using his body to shield her from harm  
  
"Please may I come in?"  
  
"Why?" Jonas asked  
  
"Please I have information concerning your child Major, I won't hurt you, I was sent by Colonel Harry Maybourne"  
  
"Why?" she asked  
  
"Can we discuss this inside?" he asked  
  
"Jonas" she said backing away slightly, turning to see her face she gave her reluctant approval to the request and he stepped aside allowing the man inside.  
  
"Thank you" he said  
  
Before anything else was said upon Jonas closing the door Major Roberts jumped straight down to business.  
  
"Major, I apologies for not coming to you sooner with this information, it was given to me months ago by Colonel Maybourne when he gave Colonel O'Neill the data on the child you are carrying"  
  
"So what is it you want to tell me? Sam asked  
  
"He knows who the father is"  
  
"Who?" she asked wanting to know but not through fear  
  
At that exact moment the phone rang, Jonas picked it up "hello, yes. when..I understand General..do you want Maj.."  
  
At what sounded like her name about to be spoke Sam moved closer to Jonas that sense of fear was back again and she didn't like it.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible...bye" with that he placed the phone back down  
  
"What's happened?" she asked praying it wasn't bad news  
  
Seeing the look in her eyes he decided not to lie to her "Sam their in trouble"  
  
"Oh god" she felt sick at the mere mention of those words"  
  
"They are OK though, Daniel said that they are safe there's no immediate danger to them"  
  
I'm going in, Daniel needs my help"  
  
"I'm coming to"  
  
"Both Dr Frasier and General Hammond said you should rest"  
  
"Like that'll happen"  
  
At this point Sam had forgotten all about the visitor, seeing him she said "I'm sorry Major."  
  
"Roberts" he answered  
  
"Major Roberts..can we discuss whatever it is at a later date..he really needs to go solve a problem and I have to go with him"  
  
"Sam"  
  
"I'm going that's that"  
  
"Don't you want to find out.?"  
  
"I've waited this long, it's not going to hurt waiting a while longer"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Major this is really important"  
  
"So is this Major, now I'm sorry but we really need to leave now"  
  
Major Roberts walked to the front door said he'd be in touch, wished them well in finding their friends then left. 


	16. Problem Solved

"Absolutely not Major" General Hammond spoke  
  
"Sir with all due respect" Sam protested  
  
"Sam you are over seven months gone"  
  
"What so I'm just supposed to sit here and wait, when I can bring them home?"  
  
"Sam please"  
  
"I appreciate your concern Janet, but I'm fine, we're fine and I need to do this"  
  
"Think about the baby" Jonas said  
  
"Daniel did you not say these people respected women more?"  
  
"Yes, because they give life"  
  
"So it'll be safe enough, better considering the Goa'uld haven't been there"  
  
"You know I was talking about gate travel right?" Jonas asked  
  
"I can handle it"  
  
"You might, but I'm not sure what kind of stress it will put on the baby" Dr Frasier added  
  
"Besides Sam, the Custodians are miles from the gate" Daniel said hoping to change her mind  
  
"So we take a wheelchair, that way it'll make gate travel easier, I'm sitting down, there by resting and it solves your problem Daniel for who to get to impersonate me"  
  
She turned to look at the General "General please I asked you to send them on this, let me try and fix it" she spoke confidently  
  
If she were any other person he would have said no, should have said no given her condition but over the years he'd come to respect her and he knew if he said no she'd only work herself into the ground with other stuff given half the chance.  
  
"Alright Major"  
  
"General" everyone around the table said almost in unison as he gave his answer to her request  
  
"Thank you Sir"  
  
"On the condition that you pass a full medical, yourself, Dr Friasier Dr Jackson and Jonas Quinn will go through to P3X957 in two hours is that understood"  
  
"Perfectly Sir, thank you" 


	17. First Encounter

By the time Daniel arrived back on P3X957 it looked like dawn would soon break. Tobias had obviously awaited his return since he left.  
  
The team filed out of the gate after Daniel Jonas followed him taking up a slight defensive position and a few second later Dr Frasier followed pushing Sam through.  
  
"Great one, you honour me" Tobias said shocked at what he saw  
  
Sam looked at Daniel confused  
  
"You've theoretically just fulfilled one of their prophecies Sam"  
  
"Great"  
  
"Please allow me to place a blessing over the one"  
  
Jonas almost as Teal'c would have done had he been there instantly moved himself in front of their new 'friend' with no intension of moving like he had only hours earlier back at Jack's house.  
  
"Please I will not harm that which is within"  
  
"It's alright Jonas, I should get use to this I guess" Sam said  
  
Standing aside so Tobias could approach Jonas still kept an ever watchful eye on him.  
  
Tobias slowly stretched out an arm and rested his hand on Sam's stomach she jumped a little at his touch causing him to pull away.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" he asked  
  
"No, it's alright, this is just a little strange for me"  
  
"I will proceed no further"  
  
"No, go ahead" Sam said knowing that this was never in the military meet and greet policy but if it helped everyone get home faster and without major incident then it couldn't hurt"  
  
"Your child draws near great one, come we must return your friends to you before light breaks"  
  
"Why? What happens then? Daniel asked  
  
"The inscriptions say the test will begin at first light on the night the one travels from the great land"  
  
"What tests?" Jonas asked  
  
"To test that she does indeed process that which brings the future"  
  
"Tobias"  
  
"I am sorry Daniel, but we do not have time for your questions, now please come" 


	18. Hidden

"Elder, he returns.." Tobias called as he entered the tent Teal'c and Jack were held in "and brings with him the great one" he added  
  
"Teal'c tell me I didn't hear what I thought I just did"  
  
"I did hear it also O'Neill"  
  
Tobias spoke again "allow me to introduce Samantha Carter"  
  
With that Janet wheeled Sam inside  
  
"What did I tell him? under no circumstances"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"Elder I believe she processes that which brings the future, her child is near, we must send those who travel with her back to the great ring before light comes"  
  
A lot of talking later and it was finally agreed they should be allowed to return with Sam, they didn't even bother questioning her as they said her arrival undid any misunderstandings between their people.  
  
"Doc isn't it better for Carter to be back home" Jack said as he was finally allowed to speak to her"  
  
"She insisted against my advice"  
  
"Daniel I gave you instructions"  
  
"I know..but"  
  
Sam inhaled deeply obviously in pain  
  
All eyes instantly fell on her  
  
"Doc" Jack quizzed glancing back to Sam  
  
"Where's it hurt Sam" she asked going to her friend's aid  
  
"Janet he just kicked me, stop worrying, everything's fine"  
  
"Let me be the judge of that, Colonel I recommend we return to the SGC ASAP"  
  
"Yes you most" Tobias spoke seemingly a little anxious  
  
"Why?" Jonas asked  
  
"Let's go kids" Jack added before Jonas had his answer 


	19. Warning Times

"You are troubled Jack" Tobias suggested as he walked back to the gate with SG-1"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Do not worry yourself, I believe Samantha to be the one, your child grows strong as it's time approaches and they will both fair well in the coming test"  
  
"What...? I'm sorry err Tobias, Major Carter is not carrying my child"  
  
"You wish it so"  
  
"I..I don't, see where we're from its not allowed..it complicates matters"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"There are rules we have to follow"  
  
"You would give your life for her though"  
  
"It comes with what we do we all would and she would for us"  
  
"You would have your children sacrificed to save yourselves?"  
  
"No..not at all" Jack replied taken back by the mere suggestion  
  
"Then why say such a thing?"  
  
"I meant as a team, we take care of each other and I'm sure with Major Carter's agreement we will watch over her child when she gets here"  
  
"You feel it to don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Samantha carries the one"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"You referred to the child as 'she'"  
  
"Ah..yeah" Jack replied a little confused  
  
"Let me try to explain"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"All Custodians who believe in the one and the gifted land, take care not to discover the form their child takes until it is given, we believe this task only to be given to he who fathers the one"  
  
"Tobias I assure you I am not the father, it's just a little fun between those who know Major Carter as she doesn't want to know yet"  
  
"Very well, however might I make a small request?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Stay close to Samantha, when and if the test comes this day, your strength will be needed to help both of them.  
  
"OK" as he said that an arrow came within metres of striking him pulling Tobias with him he dropped behind some rocks that were just off the path towards the stargate which was clearly insight"  
  
"Doc get Carter in that cave and stay there" he yelled over his radio, Daniel help Frasier he added noticing it wasn't exactly practical for the wheelchair Sam was in to be pushed over the rocky entrance.  
  
Teal'c and Jonas had started to lay down cover fire, whoever it was seemed to have surrounded them with ease.  
  
"What the hell is going on Tobias? Jack asked firmly while avoiding been shot at and helping to lay cover fire for Daniel"  
  
"I am sorry Jack, I wished you not to get involved in this"  
  
"In what?" he yelled firing his weapon again  
  
"There are few Custodians who do not see the arrival of your people from the gifted land as a good sign, they feel your prescience only pollutes our way of life"  
  
"We're leaving"  
  
"They also think you should not leave because more may follow"  
  
"And ya didn't."  
  
"Colonel O'Neil..Colonel O'Neill this is Doctor Frasier, Daniel is down request permission to.  
  
"Negative Doc, stay there"  
  
"Sir, I can reach him, Major Carter is not in any danger"  
  
"Teal'c" Jack yelled indicating that cover fire was needed and where to safeguard Dr Frasier  
  
"Doc go" he called over the radio his attention taken for a moment by activity behind him  
  
Tobias grabbed hold of Jack's arm a few seconds after that turning him slightly to see the events that would unfold before his eyes.  
  
Some how in Teal'c attempt to lay cover fire for Dr Frasier a blast from his staff weapon had hit the roof of one of the caves and made it unstable even the ground seemed to shack.  
  
"It begins" Tobias repeated over and over again  
  
"What?"  
  
"Colonel.Sam" Jonas called through the radio  
  
Jack instantly scanned the area for her position, she was stood inside the entrance to the very cave that had been hit and had no idea how unstable it was.  
  
"Jonas cover me"  
  
"Sir, what about.."  
  
"Just do it"  
  
He got to his feet and headed to her position as quickly as he could almost jumping slightly as he reached the cave pushing he further inside as rocks started to fall.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A/N That's it for now I have to go on a little break over Xmas as I haven't got access to a computer, but I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this over the last few weeks/months it means a lot..So having been a little undecided as to continue or not, you have all made my choice an easy one *evil look*  
  
Watch out 2004 Kp's coming back BIGGER!!! And more ambitious than ever before.  
  
Enjoy the holidays everyone  
  
KP 


End file.
